NewBloods
by JKawesome001
Summary: A Harry Potter fan finds himself trapped in the middle of the real wizarding war. Will he come to terms with the reality he never knew existed? Or will he refuse his destiny as a New-Blood.


**Confusion**

The sky was getting cloudy. Cloudier than usual, at least. It was strange. October was never this murky and wet. The sky was never this grey, and the grass was never this brown.

_New England_, I thought to myself, and sighed. Would it ever give me a _remotely tolerable _Halloween? I began walking toward the tennis courts. My racquet was strapped over my shoulder and a can of tennis balls were sticking out of my sweatshirt pocket. I took a left onto the soccer field. As I was walking I began to get that feeling that I wasn't going anywhere, no matter how fast I walked, even though I knew that I was moving. In the distance, the courts began to grow in size as I drew nearer and nearer.

Something wet trickled down my neck. I looked up to see that it had begun to rain. Hopefully tennis would get cancelled. I never liked it. It wasn't fun anymore, not since it started to get colder. If it wasn't cancelled, I could pretend that I twisted my ankle again. That way I could get back to my book. _Harry Potter_ doesn't get better until you read the whole series a second time. I always found myself seeing things I never saw before.

A cool jet of wind blew across the grass, sending a brown rippling motion sailing by each individual blade, consecutively. Subconsciously, my eyes followed the wind, watching the grass sway. It seemed to go on and on and on until the end, where the grass ended and the main school building started. But this time, the building didn't come next. There were two big black boots instead. Above the boots was a body-length trench coat. Or was it a jacket? A cloak? And above that was a silver mask. A Death Eater.

"Nice costume, Eric!" I shouted to the person. He didn't respond. Instead he started walking, slowly, but definitely, toward me. Thunder rumbled across the sky. My stomach dropped. Rain was okay, but I hated thunder. I mean I really _hated_ it. I hated never being sure when the next boom would occur, or how loud it would be. Just the feeling of not knowing scared me. That's the feeling I began to feel now, but this time it wasn't because of the thunder. This person in the Halloween costume wasn't someone I knew. And at a school as small as Wallburough School, I knew everyone. It wasn't hard to recognize each figure, once you got to know them. In you're sophomore year, you know practically everyone. Not this person, though. This was too strange. I turned around a resumed walking, a bit faster this time. Trying to be inconspicuous, I looked over my shoulder. The person was even closer, but now they were beginning to run. This was too much for me to handle. I spun around, took out my racquet, and held it at my side, ready to use it for self-defensive purposes.

At about twenty feet away from me, the man stopped. I was sure it was a man. My palms were getting sweaty.

"W-who are you?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness. The man didn't answer. Instead, he reached behind his back and pulled out a foot-long stick. The tip at the end was pointed at me. I asked again, as the tip began to glow a sparkling green. "Who are you?" I dropped the racquet and panicked. I quickly leaned over to pick it up, but it wasn't there. Instead, there was a stick, nearly identical to the one the man was holding. The man's stick began to glow an ever brighter green, the ball of light at the end becoming bigger.

Three things happened at once: The man yelled something, but all I heard was a long "Ah" sound. The stick that had somehow replaced my tennis racquet took to its own accord and shot out a glowing white wall in front of me. The world around me seemed to melt away. The surrounding trees seemed to shrink into the ground, and the only remaining object was the wand in front of me, with the silky white shield emanating from its tip. Soon that disappeared, too, and the last thing I could make any sense of before everything went black was feeling as if I had been sucked into a needle-thin tube, flying straight up into the sky, and plummeting straight down into the earth.

* * *

**What do you think? Please comment. Any criticism appreciated. :-D**


End file.
